These Spaces
by PPP-Greys-Love
Summary: Never did a fanfic, this is a first... So play nice please ;     A short story about a night at the Freedmen's house, around season 5.


They hadn't touched in days, no weeks. An occasional elbow maybe touched or the swipe of a foot. But other then that she was dried untouched skin. She laid there in the dark looking up at the ceiling, wondering where it all changed for them. Maybe it was Mason or maybe it was Erica. Maybe it was just the being newly weds wearing off. She couldn't help but think that maybe it was just her, and he just didn't find her hot and sexy anymore. She sighed and glanced over at him only to see his back side. Good lord he didn't even look at her anymore. It put an ache in her heart the size of texas. She didn't even need the sex, yes she wanted it and wanted it bad, but she'd settle just to be able to doze off in his arms. But her stupid pride was to big to actually confront him about it all. Damn it, she thought feeling the knot in her throat swell and the sting in her eyes grow.

He wasn't asleep, there was no way he could sleep with her over there thinking like she was. He knew she was thinking, he just didn't know what. He could read her like a book without even looking at her. But this was bigger, he wanted to wrap her in his arms and kiss her until her thoughts went away. But they hadn't touched in so long, and he hated it. He didn't want to push her by asking her about it all, because he has done poured enough into her lap these past few months. Which could be why she couldn't stand his touch. He was literally in physical pain wanting to touch her soft skin, feel her breathe on his, and run his fingers through her soft blonde hair. Would they ever get back to the old Charlotte and Cooper? Would they turn into one of those couples that ended up hating each other? It wasn't just the sex; it was the talking, the playfulness, it was everything they use to be.

He was about to pull out that white flag, her thinking got him thinking and it was eating him alive. "Coop." He heard her say barely above a whisper. God he missed that voice. He rolled over looking into those big green eyes of hers, and, god love her, they were tear filled. She opened her mouth to say more but her chin quivered and the waterworks came. Cooper was alarmed and scared. What the hell was she about to do. "Char, what's wrong hunny?" He sat up and pulled her into his arms. Holy crap she was falling apart. She was pissed at herself for falling apart like this. She didn't want to leave him hanging but between her emotions and the feeling of actually being in his arms again she couldn't form words. She took a few breaths and the sobbing slowed, and she relaxed in his arms. "Char are you okay" Cooper was really freaking out because the only other time she had ever broke down like this on him before was right after big daddy died.

"I miss you Cooper." She said sitting up and looking at him. "We don't talk, we don't touch." She looked down at her hands feeling the tears coming back "Do you.. Are you. Not in love with me anymore?" She started trembling, it was so much worse now that the words escaped her mouth. He was at a loss for words. He never in a million years expected her to say that. It made him want to cry that he ever made her feel that way. He lifted her face to look at her, feeling her tears land on his hands. "God no! Charlotte. I never, ever, ever want you to think that. I love you, so much. I thought I was giving you space, I thought this is what you wanted." He said hearing his words break. She sniffled and blinked the tears away as he moved his hands from her face to her hands. She shook her head "I don't want this, I thought you didn't want me any-" "Stop" he interrupted her. "No, no." He repeated pulling her into him and kissing her. "I love you, so much, Charlotte. More then you will ever know" he said laying back down and pulling her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. She couldn't help but have a smile creep up her face. She nearly forgot how much she loved falling asleep to the sound of his heart beat. He stroked her hair and closed his eyes. The feeling of her skin on his was the greatest feeling in the whole world.

.:.

She woke up to him practically hovering over her with that Cooper grin he had. He loved watching her sleep with that little snore she had, that she alway would say she didnt have. She raised an eyebrow "Good morning beautiful" He told her as he placed a quick kiss to her lips. "Good mornin' to you too" she answered a little in awe at the change in atmosphere from the night before. "Please tell me you weren't starin' at me like that all night" she said runnin her hand up to his face with a questionable look on her face. He kissed her again, but this time with more passion, and tongue. "So what if I was?" He said shifting until he was on top of her. Now he was hovering over her & she was already so aroused that she was actually really preying he was going to jump her bones. He kissed down her jaw bone and back up her neck gently biting at that sensitive spot of hers behind her ear. She jumped at the bite with an "Oh" and he grinned into her neck. "Because. I just might. Have" he said between kisses as he trailed down to her throat. He raised his head and looked at her with a smile "You know I find it cute when you snore, I just couldnt resist staring a little." She frowned smacking him on the shoulder, "Oh I do not snore!" She defended. "But you do, and its okay because it turns me on in a weird way." He said kissing her nose and then back down her jawline, this time with a little tongue. "Mhmm in a weird way." She laughed, reachinig at the bottom of his shirt and tugging at it until she had it off on the floor. He slowly moved his hands down her arms sending goose bumps down her body. He pulled her shirt off and stared at the view of her bare skin. Damn she had the body of a goddess.

He must have spent too long admiring her because she pulled him back down meeting his mouth with hers for a sloppy deep kiss. He pulled at her pajama bottoms until they were planted at the bottom of the bed, and then jerked his off to join hers. He barely touched her with the tip of his penis and she already reared back with an 'Ah.' Oh yeah, it was obvious they hadnt done this in a while. He kissed down from her mouth to her nipple taking one in between his teeth and massaging it with his tongue, as he did that he slowly shifted into her. Her pulsed picked up and she let out a deep breath. She ran her hands from his neck to his back as he went deeper and faster into her and switched nipples.

She arched her back and dug her nails into his back, "Cooper" she gasped dragging her nails down his back. Hearing his name on her lips made him go harder and faster and she was meeting his thrust by pushing her hips up and into him. Now he was moaning and latched his hands into her hair pulling it just enough to make her head go back so he could get a good shot to her neck. She threw her legs up around his waist and was meeting everyone of his thrusts with one of her own. He sucked and licked her neck letting out a moan every time her hips met his hips. She screamed out his name louder, driving him crazy. He wasn't going to last much longer. He felt her nails digging into his back and her body rearing up into his, and he dropped his head in pleasure as he came. He gave her one more thrust and he felt her come too. He dropped to the bed beside her trying to catch his breath. She gasped for air a few times and then let out a giggle. "Mmmm. I missed that." She said rolling onto him and kissing him. He laughed into her mouth, "I missed you" he said kissing her back before rolling over and letting her lay on the bed. "But we are going to be late for work" he said sitting up and throwing his shirt to her. They got up and got ready for the day, both with a mile long grin that wouldn't leave their faces.


End file.
